Thief
by Juular
Summary: An Al-Bhed man is captured after destroying an Al-Bhed ship. What's strange is that he has no memory of Yuna's triumph over Sin, or anything within the last seven years. What he does know, though, could change Spira forever. - Ch. 4 is up! -
1. Chapter 1: Thief in the Night

_A completely random thought I had while listening to _You Fight Me _by_ Breaking Benjamin_. I hope you enjoy it. If anyone likes it, well, there'll probably, _probably_, be a slight delay in between chapters. And yes, this is my first _straight_ fic. Took me fucking long enough, too . . ._

Chapter 1: Thief in the Night

An explosion tore through the sub-deck of the ship, obliterating many of the crew and blowing a huge hole in the hull. Water gushed in, the ship greedily drinking from the ocean, not caring about those still alive inside. The blood was further food.

Another explosion hit, this time a burst of flame punching a hole in the hull above the water. The ship was docked in Luca, the first explosion frightened many nearby people, but the next sent some running. Some for help, others panicking. Those that didn't go for help were either too stunned or didn't care since it was an Al-Bhed ship.

The door at the top of the ship blew out, the thick, iron door flew into stacks of crates, blowing them to pieces and sending more people running for their lives. Two people were tossed out of the now open door. Screams and shouts could be heard from inside the ship.

A single figure stepped out of the door. A long, black robe with splits down the sides covered the person's body, a black hood hid the face. The person looked around once before jumping from the ship. They spun in the air and landed with both feet on the ground, almost silently.

People backed away from the tall figure, others took his presence as the last straw and headed for the hills. The person drew a hand out of the robe. It had a black glove on it, the thumb was the only finger that had any coverage, but it only reached to the joint. The rest of the glove just cut off at the knuckles. In the person's hand was a large, silver pistol. A huge, square magazine jutted from the bottom of the barrel. The person turned and aimed the gun at the ship, near the water, and pulled the trigger.

The shot exploded, a large fireball tore through the ship, opening another side to the water. The figure turned and slowly began to walk away. They pressed a button on the gun and the magazine fell out with mechanical whine, followed by a short _click. _

Another hand came out of the left split, a similar glove covered it, and shoved another large clip into the gun before both arms retreated under the robe.

*******

A man ran into the Luca café. He scanned the patrons frantically and caught sight of who he needed. He ran towards the back of the café where three girls where seated.

One saw him before he reached them and stood up defensively, making the other two turn around. The man slid to a halt in front of the three and tried to say something, but could only gasp.

He bent over, hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath. One of the girls walked over to him, "Yuna." the one who had stood up first growled.

Yuna stopped and looked back at her, "I don't think he means us any harm, Paine. You can calm down."

"Not with how he looks." Paine said, training crimson eyes on the man.

"He looks scared." the third said.

"That's what I meant, Rikku." Paine said.

The man finally rose up and looked at all three in succession before turning his attention to Yuna, "Lady Yuna . . someone . . an Al-Bhed boat in the docks . . it just . . exploded . . a man came out of it . . shot it with . . something . . he caused it . . I just came from there . . he's headed . . further into the city."

"What does he look like?" Paine asked.

"You'd know . . if you . . saw . . saw him." he took a deep breath. "Huge robe, hood . . really tall. Stands out."

Yuna turned back to her companions, "Well?"

"I don't know . . did he attack anyone nearby?" Paine asked the man.

He shook his head, "Doesn't mean that he won't. Someone went to get guards. If they try to take him . . he'll probably . . defend himself."

Paine nodded, "Makes sense."

Rikku looked at Yuna and Paine, obviously nervous, and pissed that someone attacked her people, "Well? We can't just let him get away with this! There were people on that ship, weren't there?" the man nodded. Rikku looked at Yuna pleadingly, itching to carve a few holes in this guy.

Yuna nodded, "Right. We'll handle this." Yuna said.

"So, instead of letting this guy kill a few guards, we're gonna let him kill _us_?" Paine asked, arching an eyebrow.

Rikku and Yuna paused in their tracks, Rikku turned her head a little, "Pretty much." she giggled nervously. Paine rolled her eyes but hurried to join them after muttering, "Idiots."

*******

At first, the three girls where a little lost as to how they would find this mysterious attacker. But, an explosion near the center of Luca drew their attention.

On the way, two more explosions lit the night. They arrived just as the man reloaded his weapon. Only this time, he holstered it. He pulled a long, wicked dagger out of his robe. The blade was black as pitch, and was straight for an inch or two before curving.

A guard came at him with an iron rod. The man grabbed his arm and, using the man's velocity, twisted it back, shattering his shoulder. The man cried out and fell to his knees. Another guard came at him, but swung low. The robed figure parried the blow and kicked him in the face with a steel-toed boot, breaking the man's jaw.

Yuna felt her guns materialize in her hands and raised them, "Hey!" Rikku yelled, beating her. The man slammed the back of the dagger into a guard's head before turning to look at them. "Give yourself up or we'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

The man rose to his full height, several inches taller than Paine, and tilted his head to the side. "Well?" Yuna asked, giving her cousin a look.

The sheathed his dagger. Yuna lowered her guns a fraction, thinking he'd surrendered. But the man shook his head, turned around ,and headed away from them, in the direction one would take to leave Luca.

Rikku dropped her arms to her sides and yelled, "Hey! Don't you dare ignore us!" she yelled, pouting a little. Paine rolled her eyes and nudged Yuna with her elbow.

"Shoot him." the warrior said calmly. Yuna looked at her like she was crazy but sighed. She looked back at the man and fired a warning shot. He paused as the bullet zipped past his head and turned around just a fraction. He shrugged and continued on his way.

A flash of light made Yuna turn. Paine, now in her gunner dress-sphere, lifted her single pistol and fired. The bullet hit the man's leg, making him stumble. He stood straight up and turned around.

"Nice going grumpy, now he's gonna show us how _his_ gun works!" Rikku squeaked before putting efficient space between herself and the warrior.

"I'd just like to see him . ."

"Rikku." Yuna sighed. The thief whined, but ran back and she and Yuna tackled Paine out of the way just as the man pulled the trigger of his gun. The steps they had been standing on flew in all directions. Pieces of rock and metal scattered and the three girls just managed to cover their faces.

Paine lifted her face and groaned, Rikku grimaced, "Well? You saw him do it? Satisfied?!"

"Arrogant fuck!" Paine growled, changing back to her usual attire. Her sword appeared in her hand and she pointed it at the man. "How about you fight me up close, huh?" she asked, hoping for a reaction. The man clicked a new clip into his gun and holstered it. He shook his head and turned around, now limping and bleeding, and walked away.

Paine growled and ran after him. Rikku sighed, "He's gonna kill her." she muttered. She helped her cousin up and ran after the warrior. Yuna dusted herself off and watched her two companions.

"They must both be crazy." she said. She saw her guns a few feet away and snapped her fingers. They blinked back into her hands and she sighed.

Paine lifted her sword as she closed in on the robed figure. She swung it in an arc at his side. He turned around faster than she thought he could and caught her blade. Paine just blinked as he ripped the sword from her hands and tossed it over his head. She took a step back before spinning to kick him.

She thought she heard him sigh, but the thought vanished when a new problem arose: He had caught her leg. "Saw that coming!" she heard Rikku yell.

The man tilted his head and let go of Paine, who fell to the ground, dazed and confused. But when that passed she was even more pissed than before.

She was about to stand up when Rikku ran past her and dodged around the figure. She stopped in front of him and pointed a finger towards his face. "Why did you do it?" she asked, voice low. He only stared at her. "Don't ignore me! Why did you . ."

"I do not have to explain myself to you." a low voice came, making Rikku stop dead. The voice sounded cold, devoid of emotion, almost. It almost reminded her of Paine.

"I think you do!" Rikku growled. "They were my people . ."

"You may say that all you wish, but unless you . . no, never mind, forget it ever happened, girl. You'll regret lingering on it."

"I beg to differ!" Rikku yelled. She lunged at the man. She had always counted on her fast reflexes in a fight, this guy threw that right out the proverbial window.

She felt his hand grip her wrist and tighten, forcing her hand open and making her drop her dagger. She spun the other dagger in her hand and was about to drive it up into him when he spun her around and yanked it out of her hand.

Rikku winced and felt his hands leave her wrists. Confused, she turned around and saw him knock Paine back by hitting her in the stomach with his palm. Paine yelped and fell to the ground a few feet back. Rikku was almost certain that she'd heard bones snap.

Rikku felt her daggers return and slowly crept up behind him. "Don't." she heard him say. It stunned her. How had he . . .

He turned back to Rikku and she heard him sigh, "They weren't your people. No matter what you think. Drao fanah'd Al-Bhed."

Rikku stared at him, "You . ."

"Are." he said. "And for now," he began to move closer to Rikku, "you don't need to . ." he was cut short by a gunshot. The sound of it echoed throughout the vacant section of the city. The man was still, silent.

Then his knees buckled.

He tried to push himself up but failed and fell onto his back. Rikku felt her daggers fall from her hands and she ran towards him. She caught sight of Paine on the ground, in her gunner dress-sphere once more. She lowered her gun and she let out a pained sigh. Yuna raced down from the stairs and went to Paine.

Rikku dropped to her knees by the man. She gently pulled back his hood. His skin was tan, but lighter than an Al-Bhed's should have been, like he'd spent less time in the sun. His hair was a pale blonde, close to white. His eyes were barely open, but before they closed Rikku managed to see the final piece of proof: The trademark spiral green eyes of the Al-Bhed.

Rikku pressed two finger to his neck and managed to find a pulse, but it was growing faint. Rikku didn't know why, but she felt like she couldn't let him die. He'd said that the people on the ship weren't Al-Bhed. And the way he'd said it made her believe it.

She hurriedly pulled out a potion and poured it into his mouth. She worried that he wouldn't be able to swallow it, but he was apparently still semi-conscious, because he did manage to swallow the potion.

"Rikku, what're you . ." Yuna started.

"I . . I can't let him die. He's Al-Bhed, and he said that those other people weren't." Rikku said.

"But they were still people!" Yuna cried.

"I doubt he'd kill innocent people." Rikku said. "Otherwise he wouldn't have hesitated to kill us. But he didn't. He didn't try to."

"Idiot girl." Paine murmured. She pressed two fingers to her chest and hissed. "Damn, didn't think he was that strong."

Yuna looked like she was going over what Rikku had said. While naïve in certain cases, Yuna was still a good judge of character. She sighed, "I think Rikku may be right." Yuna said.

Paine furrowed her brow, "Huh? You believe . . _her_?!"

Rikku frowned, "Hey!"

"Paine, I think she's right." she looked down at where the man was laying, "We can't just let him die."

Paine groaned, "Both of you are idiots."

Author's Note: _Well, I hoped you liked it. It may seem a little confusing, but I'll smooth certain things out as time goes. But other things may take a little longer. Also, for anyone who reads _Farplane Legacies_, somehow the new chapter got deleted off my computer, so there will be a delay on getting that out._

- Thank-you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Hit Your Head?

Chapter 2: Hit Your Head?

"You're both idiots!" Paine hissed. Her sword was in her hand and she was sitting on one of the beds in the Celsius.

"You just need to trust us." Yuna said.

"Yunie, give it up, she's incapable of trusting anyone." Rikku grumbled.

"I trust Yuna. Or at least, I used to."

"And what about _me_?"

"If I trusted you, I'd be dead.

"Big leather meanie!" Rikku pouted, sticking her tongue out at Paine.

The warrior pointed her sword at the smaller girl, "I'll cut it out." she warned.

Rikku slapped both hands protectively over her mouth and, leaning away, yelled a muffled, "You stay away from my tongue!" though it sounded more like, "Oo ay way om I ung" Paine just frowned, trying to guess at what the blonde said.

"Will you two cut it out?" Yuna snapped at the two, shocking them both. They both knew she had the rare outburst(usually only at a _certain_ time) but other than that . . .

They both looked at her strangely, all three silent until Rikku, hands still cupped tightly over her mouth, said, "eez, ear ory."

Paine rolled her eyes, "Rikku, hands down. I was just kidding." Rikku looked at her skeptically. "It would be too messy. And you're screams would probably _kill_ me."

Rikku let out a low growl but dropped her hands. She looked at her cousin, "Geez, we're sorry."

"Better." Paine said.

"I'm glad you're happy. You have the pleasure of hearing my voice more than most."

"I wouldn't call it a pleasure." Paine said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you're voice is so damn loud. I mean it's almost like a screech. I don't get how a seventeen year old girl could have a voice like _that_."

"You make it sound like my voice is annoying!" Rikku said, voice starting to rise.

A low chuckle made the three of them turn their attention. They had, due to Rikku and Yuna's mutual agreement, brought the man Paine had tried to kill on board the airship. They had all thought he was still unconscious. Apparently, he wasn't.

"Wow. And I thought _I_ knew some stupid people." he said, eyes still closed.

"How long have you been awake?" Paine asked, hands tightening on the handle of her sword.

"_Stupid_?!"

Paine rolled her eyes, "Yes, you are."

The man shrugged, "Long enough to know that you three really like to argue. Yht dryd uha uv oui ec naymmo cdibet."

"Hey!" Rikku yelled. "It's not nice to make fun of Paine like that!"

Paine sighed, "He meant . . never mind."

His eyes finally opened, "I've already guessed that I'm on an airship. I can hear the engine from here. Where the ship is, I have no idea. Or why I'm here."

"We couldn't just leave you to die." Yuna said.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she could've." he said, nodding towards Paine. "Especially seeing as how she's already shot me and threatened blondie here on multiple occasions."

"You've been studying us." Paine said.

He nodded, "That I have been. At least I know who you are now. Paine, Rikku, and Yuna." he said, looking at each girl in turn.

"So now you realize who you tried to kill?" Rikku snapped.

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She means you almost tried to kill the High Summoner." Paine said.

"High Summoner . ." he started muttering under his breath. "That means that you defeated Sin." he said. "How are you still alive?" he breathed, a new found reverence in his voice.

Yuna was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"Well, my apologies Lady Yuna, but High Summoners die on the pilgrimage. All five so far. How have you cheated death? And how long has the calm been?"

Yuna looked at her two companions, eyes reflecting the confusion she was feeling. By looking at the other two, she could tell they felt the same way, "Um . . it's kind of hard to explain . . how do you not know?"

"Yeah, did you hit your head or sumthin'?" Rikku asked, scratching the back of her head.

"I must apologize, Lady Yuna." he said, sitting up slowly as not to induce the wrath of the person with the sword. He bowed his head slightly, "I have been away for seven years." he said.

"Where have you been for seven years?" Paine asked.

He looked up at her and frowned, "I . . cannot say. I am not allowed to. But please," he looked to Yuna, "tell me what I missed."

Yuna looked to her friends and then, with a sigh, back at the man. She found herself studying him as she had before. He looked different awake, Yuna guessed that it was because she could now see his eyes.

"Well, I don't have time to give you the full story, but I can give you the details. I went on a pilgrimage, like all Summoners, Rikku was one of my guardians." she went on to tell him of Tidus and Auron, the truth about Yevon and Sin, and the destruction of Yevon, Sin, and Yu Yevon.

When she was finished, he stared at her for a minute or so before laying back down and closing his eyes, "Forgive me, but I need time to think about all this." he said with a sigh.

Yuna nodded and stood up. She started to walk towards the far side of the balcony, where the couch, chairs, table, and bookshelf were. She gestured for Rikku and Paine to follow her. Rikku jumped up immediately, but Paine slowly moved from where she sat, and kept a constant eye on the man.

"Well?" Rikku asked her cousin when they were near the bookshelf. "What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think." Yuna said, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"He's telling the truth." Paine said, turning her full attention to her companions. "Being gone for seven years, not knowing any of what you told him. He's not lying."

"Well that's a relief." Rikku said, placing her hands behind her head.

"I just don't see where he could have been for seven years without hearing about any of this." Yuna said, her hands falling to her sides.

Rikku gasped, her hands went to her mouth, "What if . ."

Paine cut her off with an exasperated sigh, "He's _not_ an alien, Rikku!"

Rikku started to pout, "He might not be, but they do exist! You believe me, right Yunie?" Rikku asked, looking to her cousin hopefully.

Yuna just stared at her younger cousin, a strange expression on her face, "S . . sure . . Rikku." she stammered quickly.

Paine sighed, "This is exactly what happens when you give this girl candy."

"What, she starts talking about little green men?" a voice asked close by. Paine wheeled around, sword at the ready. The man was standing nearby, leaning on the balcony. His robe was gone now, they had taken it off of him. His clothes underneath consisted of a black turtleneck shirt, black pants, and of course his boots. Paine had taken his weapons.

"How did you . ." Paine started.

"Rikku ech'd dra uhmo dreav rana."

"You're a thief?" Rikku asked.

"E ryja paah ghufh du cdaym mejac."

Paine snorted, "Very corny."

"Thank-you." he said, nodding.

Rikku stared at him strangely for a moment, "Hey, who are you?" The man turned his head a little to look at her and arched an eyebrow. "At least a nickname, something we can call you?"

A smile touched at the corners of his lips, "My name is Ritell. But most of the people I used to know called me Dreav."

"Thief?" Rikku asked. He nodded, "Neato." Rikku said, raising both eyebrows. She turned back to Paine and Yuna, "At least we can call him something now." she said, shrugging. She bit her lower lip and the two girls stayed quiet, knowing that she was busy thinking and that interrupting her train of thought wasn't exactly the best thing to do.

Finally a light bulb went off in her head and she walked over to stand beside Ritell, "Hey." she said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You said you couldn't tell us anything because you weren't allowed to. Well, do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I don't know _who_ you are, no."

Rikku beamed, "I'm Cid's daughter!" she chirped.

Ritell thought it over before nodding, "Right. He never did want to tell you."

Rikku's smile vanished, "Pops would never . ."

"Something this important, yes he would." Ritell said. He turned completely to face the smaller girl, "What me and my team found is seconded in importance only to the destruction of Sin." he said. "It's why seven years of my life has been spent going to and from Bikanel to and "Undisclosed Location". And why I've been in hell, pretty much, for the past two years."

Rikku was stunned, "Oh." she said.

Ritell nodded, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that almost my entire world has changed." he said as he turned back to the balcony.

Rikku went back to her two companions and sighed, "Well, that went a little worst than I thought it would."

Author's Note: _Okay, the mystery has been created. Now, how long to drag out the answer . . Hmm, that depends. I'm just kidding. It won't be the next chapter, and it may not be the chapter after that, but it won't be too long. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter._

-Thank-you for reading.

Al-Bhed Translations

Ritell: And that one of you is really stupid.

Ritell: Rikku isn't the only thief here.

Ritell: I have been known to steal lives.

Ritell: thief.


	3. Chapter 3: Ekhunyhd Pedlr

_Just a note, this story will have much more Al-Bhed in it than any of my others. For now, anyway._

Chapter 3: Ekhunyhd Pedlr

"Tu oui ajan crid ib?" Paine asked.

"Oui'na dra uha fru druikrd cusauha cruimt fydlr res!" Rikku snapped.

Paine sighed from where she was laying on her bed. Ritell was laying down again, and they presumed he was asleep. "E cyet _cusauha_, dryd tuach'd sayh oui ryja du cdyo rana. Un dymg."

"Drah oui cruimt ryja paah suna cbalevel!" Rikku grumbled.

"Veha drah, mayja! E's hud gaabehk oui rana."

"Yldiymmo, E drehg E'mm cdyo." Rikku said arrogantly, sticking her tongue out at Paine.

The warrior rolled her eyes, "E'mm lid ed uid!"

"Oui ymnayto cyet oui fuimth'd!" Rikku said.

"E lryhkat so seht." Paine growled.

"Ev oui dfu yna kuehk du pypoced sa, oui luimt yd maycd dno yht hud pa cu muit." Ritell said quickly, startling both the girls.

"Damn it! You have got to stop doing that!" Paine snapped.

Ritell shrugged, "It's just the way I am."

"Creepy?" Rikku asked.

"You could say that."

"Arrogant fuck." Paine muttered.

Ritell opened his eyes, "Not really arrogant. More like . . accepting."

Paine arched an eyebrow, "Accepting?"

"Yes. I accept that I'm creepy. You tend to be when you live the way I have."

"Which would be . ."

"Part of what I can't tell you."

Paine shook her head, "Right." she started to rub her temples.

"I think Painey has a headache." Rikku sang. She moved to sit on Paine's bed and smiled.

"What have I said about that nickname?"

"Like I care!" Rikku chirped.

"Get away from me!" the warrior groaned. Rikku stood up and started pouting, she looked over at Ritell and started walking towards him. Paine looked up at her, "What the hell do you think . ."

Rikku stopped and turned around "He's not going to hurt me, Paine! He could have killed both you and me, even without his weapons." she said, exasperated.

"Unless he's been waiting for you to . . oh, forget it! I hope he kills you!"

Ritell sighed, "I'm not going to hurt the damned little . . ."

"I don't trust you." Paine said.

"Shocker."

"Wow. You two have _really_ hit it off." Rikku said sarcastically, biting her lower lip.

Ritell smiled, "Oh yes. We'll be best buds in no time, un yd aylr udranc' druyds."

"I'm almost positive it'll be the latter." Paine sighed.

"So am I." Ritell said slowly.

Rikku shook her head and moved to sit down on the bed next to the one Ritell was laying in. For a minute or so she watched him before leaning closer. He turned to look at her and arched an eyebrow, "Is she always this creepy?" he asked, making Rikku frown.

Paine shook her head, "Not always."

Ritell groaned, "Right." he turned his head to look back at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Ya' know, it's weird. You act like an Al-Bhed half the time, the other half you act like . . Paine."

"Huh?" Paine asked, she raised both eyebrows.

Ritell frowned but his eyes stayed closed, "Thanks." he said, sounding a little insulted.

Rikku took a deep breath, "Yep, you two are gonna get along just fine."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made Rikku look up, "So, how's everything?" Yuna asked upon reaching the top step.

"Zicd vilgehk tyhto." Ritell muttered.

Yuna tilted her head, "Huh?"

"Yunie doesn't speak Al-Bhed." Rikku explained.

Ritell made an O with his mouth, "My apologies, Lady Yuna."

Yuna smiled lightly, "Please, just Yuna."

Ritell chuckled, "Modest? Interesting."

"Yeah! Yunie doesn't mind the attention, but according to her all she wants is . . what was it again, Painey?" Rikku asked, looking back over her shoulder at the warrior.

"Just some peace and quiet, if I remember correctly." Paine said, obviously irritated at the use of her nickname.

Rikku turned back to Ritell, nodding, "Yep, that's it."

"I'm guessing that's hard to find." Ritell said.

Yuna nodded, "Yeah. But it's not too bad. It just gets a little stressful sometimes."

"I can imagine." he paused. "Paine, tu E haat ouin bansecceuh du ica dra pydrnuus? Just asking."

Paine snorted, "You need my permission to _cough_ right now." Ritell put a fist in front of his mouth and coughed. "Ynnukyhd pycdynt."

Ritell grinned, "Finally she gets it right."

Yuna sighed, "I hate it when people do this."

Rikku giggled, "Sorry, Yunie." a light bulb went off inside her head. "Oh! Oh! Ritell, did I tell you that Yunie and I are cousins?"

Ritell's eyes snapped open, "The High Summoner is related to the damned little . ."

"I know. Scary thought, isn't it?" Paine asked.

"Kinda." Ritell looked up at Yuna. "So how . ."

"My mother was her father's sister."

"And your father is . . ?"

"Braska."

Ritell's jaw dropped, "The daughter of a High Summoner, and blood relative to the leader of the Al-Bhed. Damn, that's some lineage."

"You're tellin' me!" Rikku chirped.

"Actually, I . . never mind." Ritell shook his head and propped himself up on both elbows.

Yuna noticed a new light in his eyes, "Something the matter?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No. I'm just trying to grasp the fact that I'm in the presence of Spira's greatest hero." he paused. "Er, heroine." Yuna's face flushed and she turned to try and hide it, but Ritell caught it. "No need to be embarrassed. It's an honor."

Rikku grinned, "Wow. You're really red."

Ritell looked at the younger thief and laughed, "You just say the first thing that pops into your head, don't you?"

"Yep yep!"

"I thought so. Ed'c gehty lida."

The blonde's eyes lit up, "E's suna dryh zicd lida!" she said with a wink.

Ritell nodded slowly, "Riiight." he drawled.

"Well now, you two are starting to get a little . . friendly." Paine said with a smirk.

"Not really." Ritell muttered.

"Vneahtmo?" Rikku asked, tilting her head a little.

Paine groaned, "Never mind, Rikku."

Ritell looked at Rikku and frowned, "You can't be serious."

Paine chuckled, "No joke."

"Scary."

"What is?" Rikku asked, looking very confused.

"Lets not confuse her anymore." Ritell said, cracking a smile.

Rikku looked desperately at her cousin, "Huh?"

Yuna's face flushed. She raised a hand to her mouth and tried not to laugh, but it was no use. Ritell shook his head, "You three are crazy."

"Not as much as you think." Yuna said, starting to calm down.

Rikku started scratching the back of her head, "Ya' know, none of you are making too much sense."

Ritell grinned, "Took her long enough." he said.

Rikku looked at him strangely, "Huh?"

"What?" Ritell asked innocently.

"You just said . ."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you . ."

"Huh?"

Rikku blinked twice before falling backwards to lay on the bed she was sitting on, "Vilg!" she groaned, cradling her head. "Owie . . now I think _I'm_ getting a headache!" Ritell nodded, a look of satisfaction on his face, and laid back down and closed his eyes.

Yuna frowned, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Ritell asked.

"Close your eyes. You don't look tired."

Ritell thought about it, "It helps me think. I concentrate better when I'm not looking at anything."

"So was that why you were wearing a hood at night?" Yuna asked. "Or were you just trying to hide your face?"

Ritell shrugged, "A little of both, probably." Rikku sat back up and leaned closer to him again. Ritell could feel her staring at him, "That is starting to get _really_ creepy." Ritell said, startling the younger girl.

Rikku moved back a little, "Sorry, I was just wondering why you're skin isn't darker."

Ritell grimaced, "I can't say." he said.

Rikku threw her arms up in exasperation, "There it is again!"

Ritell sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything."

Rikku had an idea. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Not even the High Summoner?" when Ritell's eyes opened she jumped back.

He simply glared at her, "Nice try. No." he said. He looked over at Yuna, "My apologies, La-, er, Yuna. But I'm not allowed to right now."

"I understand." Yuna said, nodding once.

Ritell grinned and looked over at Paine, "Paine! Oui huco kenm, oui. E lyh'd damm oui, aedran."

Paine sighed, "I could care less about your little "secret". Bancuhymmo, E drehg ouin fruma cduno cuihtc geht uv vecro."

"Do you now?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's unfortunate."

"Why's that?"

"Because this secret will turn this whole world upside down."

"Ynnukyhd pycdynt." Paine snorted.

Ritell groaned, "She uses that like it's my name."

"Well, it is to me." Paine muttered.

For a moment Ritell was silent, he closed his eyes, and then muttered, "Ekhunyhd pedlr."

Author's Note: _As I said, a lot of Al-Bhed. Still, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. _

-Thank-you for reading.

Al-Bhed Translations

Paine: Do you ever shut up?

Rikku: You're the one who said someone should watch him!

Paine: I said _someone_, that doesn't mean you have to stay here. Or talk.

Rikku: Then you should have been more specific!

Paine: Fine then, leave! I'm not keeping you here.

Rikku: Actually, I think I'll stay.

Paine: I'll cut it out!

Rikku: You already said you wouldn't!

Paine: I changed my mind.

Ritell: If you two are going to babysit me, you could at least try and not be so loud.

Ritell: or at each others' throats.

Ritell: Just fucking dandy.

Ritell: Paine, do I need your permission to use the bathroom?

Paine: Arrogant bastard.

Ritell: It's kinda cute.

Rikku: I'm more than just cute!

Rikku: Friendly?

Ritell: You nosy girl, you. I can't tell you either.

Paine: Personally, I think your whole story sounds kind of fishy.

Paine: Arrogant bastard.

Ritell: Ignorant bitch.


	4. Chapter 4: Affinity for Apathy

Chapter 4: Affinity for Apathy

"So what kind of gun was that?" Rikku asked, leaning closer to Ritell, her voice low.

Ritell opened a single eye and grunted, "Huh?"

"You know, the one you tried to kill us with!" Rikku said.

Ritell rolled his eye and then closed it, "I didn't try to kill you, I was trying to scare you. And it doesn't really have a name. My team made it. The reason we didn't name it was because the idiot who built it called it the _puus cdelg_."

Rikku giggled, "I think it suits it."

Ritell nodded, "It suits it but it sounds idiotic." he shifted. "Paine ruf muhk yna oui kuhhy zicd ced drana? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you've reverted back to what is apparently your natural state, but it's damn scary to tell the truth."

Paine was sitting on her bed, back against the wall, one leg flat on the bed the other raised so that she could rest her arm on her knee. Her eyes were closed, but she smiled a little. "Good."

"E ghaf cra fyc kuehk du cyo dryd." Ritell murmured.

Rikku let out an exaspertaed sigh and collapsed backwards on the bed, "Bmayca tuh'd cdynd drec ykyeh." she moaned.

"Crid ib, Rikku." Paine said.

Rikku was trying to formulate a clever comeback when Yuna reached the top of the stairs and cleared her throat. Rikku flinched, but Paine and Ritell had already known she was coming.

"Yes?" Ritell asked, opening his eyes. Rikku turned onto her side on the bed, Paine remained the same.

"We've managed to contact Cid." Yuna said. "We'll be picking him up soon. A few hours at the most."

Ritell nodded, "Okay." he said, and then closed his eyes again.

"There he goes actin' like Paine again." Rikku said. She sat back up and stared at him for a moment, "What traumatized you so much that it forced you into her frame of mind?"

Paine opened her eyes, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rikku twisted on the bed, "Well, you're not exactly normal. You're too quiet. You seem to have an unnatural attachment to that sword, and you can be kinda pissy. And people aren't like that naturally."

Paine stared agape at the younger thief. She finally blinked and her eyes seemed to light up. Ritell's eyes shot open and he looked over at the two girls. Yuna just watched with somewhat wide eyes.

"Huh?" Paine asked.

Rikku shrugged, "What?"

Ritell grinned, "This could get interesting."

"I hope it doesn't." Yuna sighed.

Ritell looked over at the ex-Summoner, "Peace and quiet?"

Yuna smiled and nodded, "If only."

Paine grimaced, "Fydr ouincamv, pmuhtea." she threatened.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at the warrior, "Vilg oui."

Paine smiled, "E lyh rind oui."

Rikku nodded, "Ooh, E tedh'd ghuf oui fana ehdu dryd!"

Paine's eyes shot open again, "You're sick!"

Yuna frowned, "What did she say?"

Ritell grinned, "This is too good. I swear you three are just so entertaining. I go back to my earlier observation, you people are crazy."

Rikku shrugged, "Lyopa zicd y meddma."

Yuna cleared her throat again, Ritell and Paine noticed that she looked a little nervous, "Um, I need to talk to Ritell. Alone."

Paine sat up straight, "I don't think that's . ."

"I'll be fine." Yuna said. Paine glanced at Ritell and made a face.

"Fine." she said. Grudgingly she stood and started for the stairs. As she passed Rikku she grabbed the smaller girl and pulled her to her feet. "And you and I are gonna have a little chat." she said.

"Oh joy of all joys." Rikku said meekly. Paine grunted and pulled the thief after her. "I just wanna say," Rikku said desperately, hurriedly, as Paine almost dragged her, "I am very sorry! And I mean _really_ sorry!" Ritell sat up and looked down to the lower floor. "Please don't hurt me!"

Paine stopped and wheeled around, her grip on Rikku's arm never loosening, "Oh, no promises there, meddma dreav." she said ominously, making Rikku whimper.

"I'll be your friend?" the thief tried halfheartedly before the warrior pulled her into the hall leading to the elevator.

Ritell shook his head and laid back down, "She's gonna get it. Uha fyo un yhudran." Yuna cocked her head to the side questioningly, "Cunno, er, sorry." Ritell said. "Can't help it sometimes."

Yuna smiled, "That's okay." she clasped her hands in front of her and took two slow steps closer to the bed. "When you told us your name, you said that the people you _used_ to know called you that . . so I take it they're all . . ."

Ritell nodded, "And it happened very quickly, not over the course of seven years. I'm the last one of my team." he said.

"Is it hard?" Yuna asked. "That you . . survived? While the others didn't?"

Ritell shrugged, "Hard to say. It's not like I wish it had been 'me instead of them'." he said mockingly. "I can't complain. Sure I'm sorry they died, but I'm just glad, and surprised, that I managed to live. Whether or not I'll feel pain later in life, I'm not sure. I've taken life in stride, and I intend to continue doing so."

Yuna nodded, "I guess that's good." she said. "That you've never lost someone very close to you."

Ritell shrugged, "I'm somewhat apathetic to loss." he said. "You go through what I have, you're lucky to come out with your humanity intact."

"And until you talk to Cid all we'll continue to get is this?" Yuna asked. Ritell nodded. "That's fine by me."

"I hope that's true."

Yuna moved to sit down on the bed next to Ritell's, "You don't trust us."

Ritell laid back down, "Them. You I trust. Rikku is too . . _blech_. Paine . . she seems trustworthy, only problem is just that I don't like her. Mostly due to the fact that she doesn't like _me_."

"She does seem to have taken an irrational dislike to you." Yuna said thoughtfully.

"Maybe not that irrational." Ritell commented.

"She's just cautious." Yuna said.

"That I understand." he paused. "Or maybe I'm thinking of paranoia. I mean she did shoot me. Twice. She'd be wise to figure that an action such as that would not endear her to me."

"Do you care?"

"No. It was self defense. Or pride. Either way, she had a right to. I was threatening the three of you, she acted defensively. I can't blame her for it."

"So you really don't hold a grudge against her?"

"Nope. Not about her shooting me in the leg or the chest. Though the one in the leg did sting."

Yuna frowned, "What about . . ?"

"More shock than pain. She missed my vital organs, I would've just bled to death."

"Lovely."

"Death always is."

"So, after you talk to Cid, then what?" Yuna asked.

Ritell shrugged, "I'm going to try and get his permission for something."

"For something you can't tell us?"

Ritell grinned, "That's getting old, huh? Yeah, but I will tell you after I get Cid's O.K. on it."

Yuna nodded, "Hey, do you know an Al-Bhed named Gippal?"

Ritell thought about for a minute, "Oh yeah! I remember him." he smiled. The smile quickly vanished, "The idiot is an ynnukyhd vilg."

"Which means?"

"Never mind . . ." Ritell sighed. "Sorry, again. I slip into Al-Bhed without even thinking about it sometimes."

Yuna smiled, "I've gotten used to it." she sighed. "It happens a lot on the Celsius."

Ritell closed his eyes, "Yuna, during the seven years I was gone, did anything happen to Home?" he asked. Yuna froze. They had inadvertently skipped the destruction of the Home. He sighed, "I'm guessing by your apparently stunned silence that the answer is 'yes'?"

Yuna cleared her throat, "Yes."

Ritell swallowed hard and opened his eyes, "What happened?"

Yuna turned her gaze to the floor, "It was destroyed, two years ago." she said slowly.

Ritell sucked in a breath, his eyes had darkened, "Who?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the foot of the bed. "Who destroyed our home?" he asked, an undertone of rage creeping into his voice.

Yuna hesitated before muttering, "The Guado."

Ritell sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, so that his back was turned to Yuna. He gripped the bed with both hands. "Sons of bitches." he whispered. "Sons of mother fucking pedlrac!" he roared. He stood up and started pacing. "E ghaf ed fyc kuehk du rybbah cuuhan un mydan. Ynnukyhd vilgc lyh pinh eh ramm!"

"I'm sorry." the whisper made him stop. He balled his hands into fists at his side and turned around. Yuna had her hands in her lap and her face downcast. "I'm sorry."

Ritell shook his head, "Why? What did you do? You didn't destroy Home. It isn't your fault!"

Yuna shook her head, "He came there because of us. He wanted us . . me. So he destroyed it. He did it because we . . I . . went there to escape him."

Ritell sighed, "By 'him' I'm assuming you mean the good Maester?" Yuna nodded. "It's still not your fault. It was still his order. Still his own fucking decision! It was them, not you."

Yuna looked up at him, she looked like she was going to cry, "Still."

Ritell shook his head again, "Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do." he took a deep breath. "No need in getting worked up over something I can't change." he sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Thanks for being honest, anyway."

Yuna sniffed, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. I hate liars. No matter what they think their doing by lying. So thank-you." he laid down and closed his eyes.

Yuna watched him, wondering how he could so easily accept it. He had spoke about the death of his team like it was just something that happened on a daily basis. How could someone be so apathetic without being a sociopath?

Author's Note: _Dammit, this is probably gonna end up in a situation like _Lost in Space_ . . . _

Al-Bhed Translations

Ritell: boom stick

Ritell: Paine how long are you gonna just sit there?

Ritell: I knew she was going to say that.

Rikku: Please don't start that again.

Paine: Shut up, Rikku.

Paine: Watch yourself, blondie.

Rikku: Fuck you.

Paine: I can hurt you.

Rikku: Ooh, I didn't know you were into that!

Rikku: Maybe just a little.

Paine: little thief

Ritell: One way or another.

Ritell: Sorry

Ritell: arrogant fuck

Ritell: bitches

Ritell: I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Arrogant fucks can burn in hell!


End file.
